


Hard

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, you just needed a good fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> For @34andscary

Some days, you just needed a good fucking. There was no two ways about it. Some days you only needed a dry hand in the morning (half asleep, head still in the pillow, arm half-dead from lying on it, eyes stuck shut) to take the edge off. Some days you could bend someone over and use their hole like it was made for you. Others you could cope quite happily with a pair of lush, soft lips that looked delicate until you fucked the throat behind them raw, until fighting for air around dick made them messy with spit, until you pulled out at the last minute and painted your victory-lap all over their face. 

All of which were nice. They were. But some days, you needed fucking.

Today was one of those days.

It was always the same. It started out as a _fractiousness_ , a strange, low-down sensation you couldn’t put your finger on. Everything felt slightly too bright, too loud, too scratchy, or too sharp. A gnawing little beast in your insides, pulling on strings. Pulling apart your entrails, making a nest deep within your core. Making a hole that craved to be filled.

Not the most romantic of thoughts, but there was nothing romantic about a raging, snarling libido. Nor was there anything romantic about what they were doing right now.

Hux thought he was in control, of course. Kylo knew he was not. Hux liked to think that – on the rare occasions Kylo chose to arch his back – it was an exchange. Tit-for-tat. You-scratch-my-back and I’ll-claw-yours-open-from-head-to-toe. 

And Hux tried. He really did. Kylo had to give him points for effort, especially when he did things with those boots, those gloves, that hat. He had the makings of a good dominant, some day. Maybe with enough training. Maybe they could do it together. He was sure that lanky strip of a thing (Mitaka?) would leap at the chance to have Hux command him into the bedroom. They could be Good-General, Bad-Ren. Perhaps another day. 

Right now, Hux was holding his head back with fingers curled around his throat. Kylo swallowed against it, feeling the slight pressure. It wasn’t too much, and it wasn’t too overdone. Yes. He did have a talent for it. It was just that Kylo would never let him push him under. Instead he appreciated it academically, and appreciated the _lips_ behind his ear even more. He bent backwards like a bowcaster, hands clutching the sheets below him, enjoying the attention.

They often didn’t speak like this. It was easier. It usually escalated into petty fighting (sometimes hot), or failed niceties (neither of them good at it), or sometimes work (definitely not wanted when you were trying to get your rocks off). Soft little noises, gasps, the quietest of moans and a name or a ‘yes’ was enough, most of the time.

Kylo was less vocal than Hux. Kylo rarely made a sound at all.

He tried to keep his breathing level as the General rubbed a hand between his legs. He was still dressed from head to toe – save only the mask, put to one side – and he wanted to yell at him to get a move on. They didn’t have all night. Disaster could strike at any moment, and kill the mood. Not to mention he’d been fantasising about this all day, since the ephemeral wanting first took form in the image of a stiff cock rising from a forest of neatly-trimmed amber. (And how the man made his foliage as neat as he did, Kylo would never understand.) Kylo arched his back more, pushed back and down onto the palm, silently insisting he put his credits where his hand was.

“Patience,” Hux told him.

“Get on with it,” Kylo corrected him.

Hux made the fatal error (in Kylo’s opinion) of giving in to that. Yes. He definitely needed more training, though Kylo did want him to shove his hand right up into his crotch and grope his dick and balls through the fabric. He parted his legs further, humping back onto that gloved hand.

It was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Kylo could grind himself silly against the bed, but it wouldn’t work if there wasn’t something _in_ him, and soon. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me nicely?”

“The part where I didn’t put my lightsaber to your throat was me ‘asking nicely’,” he retorted. 

“Still, Lord Ren, is that any way to—”

“ _General_. You seem to misunderstand this arrangement. You will fuck me, and hard. You’re only here because of your cock.”

“Will I?”

Kylo glared over his shoulder. “Yes.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then you can say goodbye to any time I choose to satisfy _you_.” 

Hux laughed, and tried to hide his own reaction to that. Kylo wasn’t in the least bit fooled. He grabbed Hux by the throat – with the Force – and pulled him down to lie flat over his back. 

“Ren?”

“Less talking. More fucking.”

That got him a hand shoved under the pants, under his briefs, grabbing at his ass. Fina-fucking-ly. He purred and rubbed back against the leather-coated fingers, toes clawing in his own boots as he tried to get it inside of him. It was stupid, because leather and lube didn’t go so well, and also there wasn’t even any lube. Not yet. But there should be, and soon.

“If you say ‘patience’ one more time, Hux...”

A laugh, and the hand on his ass groped him firmly. That was more like it. He slammed his crotch at the bed, clawing the sheets so hard they screeched in protest. 

“I won’t.”

Hope for him yet. 

He dropped his head into the bed as he waited, hearing the sounds of gloves being removed, of things being readied. They should maybe have undressed for this, so Kylo could feel those military-blunt nails scrape over his shoulders, but it was too late for that, now. Instead, he allowed his robes to be flipped up and onto his back, and his pants to be shoved unceremoniously down and towards his knees. 

The first finger in him was almost dry, or it felt that way. No foreplay, no tender strokes around his inner thighs. No teasing of his pucker, no gentle opening up like a flower. Kylo Ren wasn’t a fucking flower. He was powerful in the Force, and he wanted to be fucked. Now. Hard. His teeth sunk into his lip as he shoved back, getting that finger all the way in. All the way in to the palm of Hux’s hand. Oh, it was good. Oh, it was right. Being so full, but not nearly full enough.

“Greedy little slut,” Hux preened.

“Shut up and show me what you’re made of.”

That got him two fingers, and the blissful agony of penetration made his whole body sing. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut, and he grunted in low satisfaction. More. Less. More. Now. His cock was leaking with how much he wanted this, and it took all the strength he had not to Force Hux into more.

“Ever the pushy one.”

Yes, Kylo thought. That’s the point. Hux worked a third finger into him, and now the other man was sounding a bit worse for wear. His fingers flexed and teased at his hole as he slid almost-out, and Kylo wondered if he had to tell him how to do _everything_.

“Ready?”

Kylo only growled.

A sound of metal on metal, skin on skin. Hux slid his fingers out of Kylo’s ass, and then there was a familiar, welcome, blunt pressure between his legs. Kylo tilted his hips to give him a better angle, purring in low pleasure as the other man sunk in in one long, smooth movement. He went balls-deep into him, and held it for a moment.

Kylo didn’t mind. Not for now. It was good to get that reconnection, to remember what it was like to be inside one another. To make the wanting louder, to drag out the inevitable one last time.

“Fuck me,” Kylo ordered him, although you could be forgiven to think he begged.

Hux knotted one hand in his hair, pulling it so hard the Dark Sider saw stars around the edges of his vision. 

“Fuck me **hard**.”

Hux followed that command, at least.


End file.
